


Beyond the Abyss

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Because the ending of season 8 wasn’t dramatic enough. Alternate ending? WAFFy eventually





	Beyond the Abyss

“Is that… him?” Allura asked, still in battle stance.

“Yes, that is my son, and I will make sure his death is not in vain,” Honerva said spitefully.

“Something’s off,” said Pidge, looking at one of her gadgets. “His body has barely decomposed, and the blood hasn’t mixed at all…”

“You mean…” Allura said, shocked.

Pidge nodded. “That he only just died. Quite possibly from being transported between different realities.”

“No…” Honerva said, aghast. “You… you’re trying to trick me!”

The others remained silent.

Honerva let out a scream, energy piercing the heavens. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Exhausted, she collapsed on the ground.

“We are on Oriande…” Allura said, thoughtfully. “But I’m not sure if my power is enough… but together we could, Honerva.”

She raised her hand, checking for life pulses from Lotor. “Please, tell me what I can do to help,” she said, turning to Allura.

“Simply desire to,” Allura said, raising her hands and bathing Lotor in the light. Startled, Honerva raised her arms and did the same, blue light emanating now.

Lotor’s body floated in midair and slowly started to reform. Now complete, he landed on his feet and opened his eyes.

His eyes glinted as he saw Honerva. “Your days are numbered, witch!” he shouted, moving to grab his sword but then realised it wasn’t there.

Honerva looked dejected.

“I guess it’s a case of ‘be careful what you wish for’,” muttered Lance.

Allura stepped forward. “If it weren’t for Honerva, you wouldn’t be standing in front of us right now.”

“Do you really think that I owe a debt to that _thing_ simply for giving me life and then torturing me?” spat Lotor.

“You are right,” Honerva said sadly. “If it makes you any happier, you may take my life. And, my son, you can do no wrong in my eyes.”

Lotor looked surprised, then scowled, walking towards her with claws bared.

“No!” Allura shouted as he gripped Honerva’s throat and squeezed.

After a moment, he released her, and hugged her. “You really are different…”

Happy tears streamed down Honerva’s face. “You never knew me… and you never knew your father. Please, keep that close to your heart. My _son_.”  

She turned to Allura. “You have given me so much, and I must take more from you.”

Allura looked confused as Honerva raised her hand. Then she screamed as the dark entity was released from her and entered into Honerva.

Honerva gasped as she was transformed again.

“No, you shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself!” Allura shouted, raising her hands to release energy.

Seeing her struggle, Lotor approached, also raising his hands, allowing magic to flow through.

Bit by bit, the dark matter was expelled, then finally shot into the sky, dissipating in the aura of Oriande.

Lotor gave his mother a squeeze. “The universe is better with you in it.”

Touched, Honerva started to cry. “Thank you, all. I am sorry I have caused you so much grief.”

“We all have regrets,” Allura said encouragingly. “But the most important thing is that we all move forward… _together_.”

“So… uhhh…” Lotor said. “Can I ask you all a favour?”

“Of course. We would be happy to help,” Allura replied, smiling.

“Do you think you can use Voltron to take that statue with us?”

They all immediately face-dropped. Lotor looked surprised.

“Well, it is a mighty fine work of art… I suppose…” Hunk said, looking up at the tall statue of Lotor.

“Listen, I have an announcement for you all!” Lotor said to the other Alteans. “We are now allies of Voltron. As tribute, they will help us move to another planet in a more stable place.”

The Alteans gave a cheer.

“He’s really milking this,” grumbled Keith quietly to Lance. “Tribute?”

“Mm. He’d better wrap it up soon - if he’s not careful, his precious statue might accidentally hit some asteroid rings,” Lance replied.

“Hm?” Lotor said, turning around, hearing them talking.

“Nothing!” shouted Lance, startled. “I was just saying that we’ll take very good care of your statue, and won’t, like, let it hit any asteroids or anything. It is such a beautiful piece of artwork!”

Lotor narrowed his eyes. “If you like it so much, I can let you put it in your backyard for safe keeping.”

Lance’s jaw hit the ground, and Keith started to chuckle. “We’ll be _extra_ careful with it, Lotor.”

“Then, to new beginnings!” said Lotor. “And to my father… the one I don’t know,” he said with a smirk.

“You have magic within you, my son,” Honerva said. “If you are still, you will hear your father calling.”

They all had a quiet moment to look at the sparkles of Oriande, signifying the bright future ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I support their creative decisions, but honestly wanted a happy ending! I still think it's a fantastic series, though. Above and beyond my expectations.


End file.
